<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal This Moment For Us by Selenic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238170">Steal This Moment For Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic'>Selenic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Happy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of rest, and a kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Story Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal This Moment For Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I enjoy finding new fandoms to love, but this one surprised me :) Thank you ever so much to nagi_schwarz for introducing me to ASTRO ^_^</p><p>The story takes place during the filming of the MV for <em>Knock</em>. All mistakes are mine, and I hope I did well trying out this fandom :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p class="enlarged">Steal This Moment For Us</p><p> </p><p>The padded bench Dongmin flopped down on wasn’t the most comfortable, but at least it sat in a small semi-secluded alcove of an empty room, away from the bustle of dressing and make-up. That would do for now. He probably didn’t have enough time for a nap before the next change of clothes, but at least here he could just be Dongmin for a while instead of Cha Eunwoo, and right now he would take any moment of peace he could get, even a slightly uncomfortable one.</p><p>Dongmin leaned his head against the backrest, and closed his eyes. He could hear <em>Knock</em> playing somewhere in the background, muted by the walls between him and the set, yet still audible enough to make his leg want to tap with the rhythm. It really was a good song. But he would rather save every little bit of energy for the scenes he had left to film for the MV. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but think about it.</p><p>Sanha and Bin should be shooting their solo parts, and Jinwoo and Myungjun had a scene to do together. Muynhuk would either be hanging around the set watching them, or somewhere listening to music and dancing—he always had the most trouble being still, as if his body needed to move for him to live. Just like Bin had trouble being truly serious, or Myungjun being quiet. Dongmin smiled. They were all different, but somehow clicked together so well. Having the others to share the experiences with helped fight the fatigue of their busy life, making it more fun. All in all, Dongmin would say he was happy.</p><p>Dongmin heard a door open and close, and the sound of soft footsteps—bare feet against the cold concrete floor. They stopped for a moment, as if their owner was looking for something, and then approached Dongmin. Soon a familiar weight landed on his lap, two strong legs straddling his, two gentle hands settling on the backrest on either side of his head.</p><p>“Dongmin,” a smiling voice called his name. “I know you’re not sleeping.”</p><p>“Binnie, you’re heavy,” Dongmin complained even as he smiled widely, but then he frowned as coldness began to seep into his clothes. “Ah, and you’re wet too!” He’d forgotten Bin had been filming the dance scene in water.</p><p>Dongmin opened his eyes and tried to push Bin away—as if he could. The only result was that his hands landed on a bare chest, the white shirt hanging loose and open on Bin. His skin was cool, tiny droplets of water still sticking to it. Looking up, Dongmin found himself under the gaze of brilliantly happy eyes, and a smile that he would always lose to. Bin’s pastel bluegreen hair was damp too, and he really looked stunningly beautiful in any colour.</p><p>“Dongmin,” Moonbin pleaded softly, knowing he wouldn’t be denied, not when he smiled like that. Dongmin sighed but returned the smile, moving his hands down to Bin’s waist and over the cool skin of his back, pulling him closer. He really didn’t want to resist Bin either.</p><p>“Just don’t mess up the make-up too much, I still have scenes to shoot,” he said, at least trying to be conscious of their surroundings and situation. </p><p>“Mn,” Bin replied, smiling even more radiantly just before he bent down to kiss Dongmin, cool fingers tenderly cradling his face.</p><p>For a brief, stolen moment, nothing existed but the two of them kissing each other—gently, unhurriedly, deeply, simply for the pure pleasure of being together. Noises faded away, cool became warm, two breaths became one, and somehow the short time they had stretched and bent, becoming just as long as they needed. By the end, having had his fill of Bin, Dongmin no longer felt as tired as before.</p><p>Bin pulled back a little, stealing one last taste of his lips.</p><p>“Thanks for warming me up,” he said, the smile never leaving his face.</p><p>“You still need to change into dry clothes,” Dongmin told him, poking his chest, “or you’ll catch a cold.”</p><p>“But then I’d have you to take care of me,” Bin said, clearly looking forward to it just for that, but he obediently got up anyway. Then he reached out a hand to Dongmin. “You need to get changed too,” he said and grinned. Checking himself, Dongmin had to agree, as Bin had transferred much of the dampness of his clothes into Dongmin’s.</p><p>“Probably about time for me to switch outfits anyway,” he replied, shaking his head and giving up on getting any more rest. He took the extended hand, and it felt warm. Letting Bin pull him up, Dongmin smiled, knowing he could hold onto that strong, solid hand until they reached the door. For a stolen moment, it would be more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>~~~ End ~~~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>